The present invention pertains to cleaning apparatus, and is particularly directed to an apparatus for cleaning an array of panels, such as an array of solar panels.
Apparatus for cleaning arrays of solar panels are known. An example of such cleaning apparatus includes a chassis that contains a motorized transport system for moving the chassis over the array of panels; a fluid delivery system coupled to the chassis and adapted to apply the fluid to the array through nozzles while the chassis is being moved over the array; and a brush, which is spun in contact with the panels while the chassis is being moved over the array.
The motorized transport system includes a control system for causing the chassis to move in accordance with the configuration of the array while the chassis is being moved over the array by the motorized transport system.
The cleaning apparatus is placed upon the array by a person prior to cleaning the array and removed therefrom by a person after the array has been cleaned.